In modern integrated circuits and electronic systems, clock signals are generated using phase lock loop circuits that use frequency feedback to generate a clock signal with stable frequency value and constant phase performance. Frequency dividers are one of the most prone to failure components of the high speed phase lock loops. In one failure mode, the output frequency of the frequency divider changes from design or drifts. In such a case, the integrated circuit or electronic system to which the clock signal is supplied can malfunction. Therefore, there is a need for methods and circuits for monitoring operation of the frequency dividers of integrated circuits and electronic systems.